


second avengers civil war?!?

by icymapletree



Series: 13 nights of halloween [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Parties, Precious Peter Parker, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icymapletree/pseuds/icymapletree
Summary: “What’re you doing?” A gruff voice asks.“Just making a little video of the party,” Peter says innocently.“You know you can’t show that to anyone, right?”“Yeah, I know.”orThe Avengers have the best Halloween parties.





	second avengers civil war?!?

**Author's Note:**

> written for #18: halloween party on [hailingstars](https://hailing-stars.tumblr.com/) thirteen nights of halloween prompt list!

_#1 on Trending_  
**second avengers civil war?!?**  
peter parkour - 4.5M Views - 5 hours ago

The video opens on a young man with brown curly hair and large doe eyes.

“Okay, guys, Mr. Stark doesn’t know I’ll be trying to catch some funny moments at the Avengers halloween party-”

A door creaks open in the background and Peter stops talking.

“What’re you doing?” A gruff voice asks.

“Just making a little video of the party,” Peter says innocently.

“You know you can’t show that to anyone, right?”

“Yeah, I know.”

[cut]

The lighting has changed and Peter is in a different location. He begins speaking again like no time had passed. “So, the whole team is going as different Disney characters - I’m going as Tigger, duh - and we are all just gonna have a grand old time. The party’s in about an hour, so I’ll bring you guys with me!”

[cut]

Peter is wearing a Tigger onesie when the filming resumes. This time, he is holding the camera and laughing can be heard in the background.

“The party started around half an hour ago - oh, look! There’s Mr Stark already.” Peter flips the point of view of the video to capture Mr Stark. “Say hi to YouTube, Mr Stark!” Peter says as the man approaches.

“This is cute,” the older man said, tapping the lense of the iPhone camera with his nail. He was wearing a green hat with long black ears hanging from it, paired with an orange shirt, black vest and blue jeans, perfectly embodying Goofy.

“Tell them who you’re dressed as!”

“You know who I am,” he deadpans, looking directly into the camera before walking away. Peter flips the camera again so it faces himself, laughing nervously.

“He’s usually more affectionate, I swear.”

[cut]

“Ohmygod, Bucky and Cap did Sully and Mike!” Peter gasps, showing the audience the two men leaning on the kitchen island near various refreshments and halloween candies. Cap is decked out in a large fluffy purple and teal suit, taking up more than half the open air in the kitchen. Bucky is wearing a green oversized t-shirt with an eyeball on it and tight green pants. His long hair is tied up with a scrunchie.

“Bucky’s a VSCO girl,” Peter says breathlessly before calling out, “Bucky! Say sksksksk!”

Bucky looks around for the source of his name while faintly saying “Sksksk.”

Peter doubles over laughing, the camera being aimed towards the floor.

[cut]

“Pepper,” Peter whines, “stop mom-ing me.”

The camera is pulled back slightly, bringing the gorgeous CEO and her two strawberry-blonde colored braids into frame. She has a magenta cloak placed over her shoulders and her resemblance to Anna from _Frozen_ was uncanny.

“You have to make sure your costume looks nice for the picture,” Pepper sighs.

“It looks fine!” Peter complains. Sam Wilson can be seen turning to Bucky in the corner of the frame.

“See, Bucky? Isn’t he just a problem?” Sam teases, the video panning to meet him halfway before he’s done talking.

“Hey!” Peter protests. Sam smiles at the camera then adjusts his Mad Hatter Hat.

[cut]

Peter is holding the camera like he’s about to take a selfie, smiling and looking at something off screen. Natasha approaches him silently from behind. She is wearing purple and pink stripes with a tutu and cat ears. She doesn’t even need a prop to make her grin as wide as the cheshire cat. She slowly inches towards him, Peter still watching whatever was going on beyond the lense.

Finally, she is directly behind him. She taps him on the shoulder, calmly saying, “Boo.”

Peter shrieks and Natasha laughs softly, Peter soon joining her laughter with his own soft chuckles.

[cut]

Tony, Peter and Rhodey are sitting on the couches in the common area. Rhodey is draped over an entire couch. The camera is being held from a spot under the crook of Tony’s arm.

“This is the worst Halloween costume ever! I can’t even get up,” Rhodey complains as he throws his head back.

“Don’t look at me,” Tony scoffs, “it was your idea.”

“Because it was a great idea! I thought it would be funny, ‘cause my legs or whatever...” he gestures to the green mermaid tail he’s wearing.

Tony glares. “Not funny. But you do look hot in a red wig, honeybear.”

“Gross,” Peter mumbles behind the camera.

Tony looks down at the phone lense during Peter’s squawk of indignation. “Well, this is an unflattering angle.”

[cut]

The footage is shaky, but it perfectly frames Cap and Tony.

“Good evening,” Cap nods.

“Rogers,” Tony nods back.

“Is that seriously fruit flavored candy over there?”

“You can read wrappers, Rogers. Of course it’s fruit flavored candy.”

“What did I tell you,” Cap threatens, “would happen, if you got fruit flavored candy instead of chocolate?”

Tony tilts his head. “I’m a little foggy on it, but I believe it was something like raining down hellfire.”

Cap narrows his eyes. “That’s right,” he grumbles.

“Well, here I am without an umbrella.”

“I feel a storm rolling,” Cap said gruffly.

The two exchange eye contact for a few seconds. Peter screams and drops the phone. Laughs from everyone, including Tony and Cap, can be heard on the audio.

[cut]

_Comments - 11k_

**I’m a Chiken nugget**  
Is anyone else woried this is real ?.

**Teagan Parrish**  
Nobody:  
Not a Single Person:  
Steve Rogers: I feel a storm rolling

**fefi**  
like the serial killer james buchanan barnes is a vsco girl smh

**NyanCat 1907**  
Okay, but like Peter Parker’s curls  
…that’s it. That’s the comment.

**Doritooos**  
Can Pepper Potts please mom me?

**Meghan Massman**  
I agree that James Rhodes is hot in a red wig.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/icymapletree)!


End file.
